1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drinking vessels and other containers which attach magnetically to a metallic surface, and specifically to drinking vessels having double-wall construction with a basal magnet between the walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage containers are subject to spills for a variety of reasons. One such reason is when the surface on which the container rests is subject to motion, as on motor vehicles and heavy equipment such as bulldozers, tractors, etc. Various types of containers or holders for containers have been devised; these are mounted on or attached to the vehicle in different ways. McBride (U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,350) discloses a holder for beverage containers having a basal magnet secured to a steel anchor plate. Hanson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,459) discloses a combination of a serving tray and dishes, both of which have permanent magnets attached to them. Similarly, Henry (U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,514) discloses tableware in which magnets are embedded in recesses in the bottom of the dishes. Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the elements or the same combinations as found in the improved magnetically-stabilized container described below.